chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Superhero
Summary Boden and Jimmy find themselves at odds in dealing with the aftermath of recent events while Kidd is forced to deal with her unstable and volatile ex, Grant. With the help of firehouse 51, Dawson tries to put her best foot forward in her pursuit for fostering Louie. At the urging of Susan Weller, his new political consultant, Casey tends to his Alderman duties and leaves town with her to attend a three-day summit. Much to his surprise, Casey embraces his new role while Susan urges him to consider grander aspirations. Meanwhile, the house responds to a dangerous structure fire that puts one of their own in a desperate situation. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Steven R. McQueen as Paramedic Jimmy Borrelli * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Lauren Stamile as Susan Weller * Guy Burnet as Grant Smith * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann * DuShon Brown as Connie * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Steve Chikerotis as District Chief Steve Walker * Sam Poretta as Paramedic Chief Hatcher * Deanna Reed-Foster as Tina Cantrell * Jared Fernley as Lt. Ames * Darci Nalepa as Vanessa * Emily Tate as Stacy * Martin Yurek as Hanson * Will Kinnear as Marvin Katz * Nick Horst as Lt. Randolph * Ronnie Ray as FF Grimes * Billy Dec as FF Belzer * Kevin Lingle as Twigg * Jim Simon as Reynard * David Long as Kody * Frankie Layne as Sam * Aiden Cohen as Louie Keyes * Austin Cohen as Louie Keyes Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Ian McCulloch as Consulting Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Oscar Rene Lozoya II as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Tiller Russell as Executive Story Editor * Michael A. O'Shea as Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes